Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a 2014 indie point-and-clicksurvival horror video gamedesigned by Scott Cawthon. The game centers on the fictional pizza restaurantcalled "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themself from the animatronic animal characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. Five Nights at Freddy's was first released via Desura on August 8, 2014. On August 20, 2014, after it was approved by the service'scrowdsourcing platformGreenlight, Five Nights at Freddy's was also released via Steam. Mobile ports of the game have been released for Android and iOS. The game was praised by critics for being a unique take on the survival horror genre, with a particular emphasis on its simplistic design, along with how its gameplay mechanics and aesthetics contributed to an overall feeling of fear and paranoia. Five Nights at Freddy's was the top-selling game on Desura for the week ending August 18, 2014, and the game became the subject of a number of popular "Let's Play" videos onYouTube. Two sequels have been released, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on November 10, 2014, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on March 2, 2015. The Completionist Due to massive fan request, Jirard reviewed Five Nights at Freddy's for the 109th episode of The Completionist. It also serves as the Halloween episode for 2014. Jirard dresses as King Arthur for the review. Jirard notes how the presentation is simple yet atmospheric. He even admits that it can be scary at times, though Greg takes most of the brunt of this quality throughout the review. He also finds the gameplay to be complex and deep, and that it lends itself well to a horror game. He even shares some advice on how to prevent Foxy from killing the player. The game feels very satisfying for Jirard when he survives a difficult night. For the review, Jirard beat 20-20-20-20 Mode, a self-imposed challenge in which the player plays Night 7 with all four animatronics set to the highest difficulty setting. Few people have beaten it. Jirard does not recommend playing this mode. When Jirard beats this mode himself, live footage of him screaming in excitement is shown. New Game Plus Five Nights At Freddy's was the 22nd game re-completed as part of The Completionist: New Game Plus. After having completed several games in the franchise, and now being years removed from the first game, Jirard finds the game more stress inducing than before, and has notably cooled on the game now that the hype has fled. He downgrades his rating from Finish It! to Play It!, making it one of the few games in the series so far that has had its rating downgraded. Trivia * This is the only Halloween episode to not have an orange thumbnail. * At one point, this was the second most-viewed video on the That One Video Gamer YouTube channel, behind the review of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * The episode ends with The Living Tombstone's fan song on Five Nights at Freddy's. * The New Game Plus review of this game was sponsored by Express VPN. Category:PC Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Play It!